


strange.

by verotae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, i also didn't proofread lmao, there's literally no reason for this to exist, they are soft, they love eachother, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verotae/pseuds/verotae
Summary: "god, i fucking hate you."oikawa smiles, cause he knows it's not true. he knows iwaizumi loves him, knows iwaizumi adores him.but he plays along."i hate you too,"━━━━━━━━━━━━━━
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	strange.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally doesn't make any sense and there's literally no reason it to exist, but I just wanted to write something filthy lmao. 
> 
> don't tell my mom pls
> 
> also I just wrote this and didn't proofread. im so sorry

oikawa knows iwaizumi like he knows the back of his hand. their friendship is odd, untraditional. mostly filled with bickering and teasing. insults and light punches are a daily occurrence, and to everyone around them, their dynamic is - strange. strange in the sense that it varies. strange in the way they kind of... _change_ sometimes.

on the court. on the bus, when they are on their way home from a practice camp. when they're alone. 

but no one really sees the last part. no one but _them_.

they change in the sense that they're _softer_. gentler.

intimate gestures that are easily unnoticeable, but their teammates notice. the intertwining of little fingers. the fond gazes. the _loving_ gazes.

no one says anything on the volleyball team. they don't have to.

which is why their current situation is quite a contrast.

oikawa is bent over iwaizumi's kitchen counter, arms pulled back, as iwaizumi uses them as leverage as he pounds into oikawa's body. oikawa squeaks with every forceful thrust, - in the way that iwaizumi loves so much. 

" _god_ , you're such a fucking _whore_ ," he grits through his teeth as he keeps ramming into the lithe body. oikawa only moans in response and arches his back. iwaizumi doesn't mind the lack of response. he knows it drives oikawa crazy. "such a dirty little good-for-nothing whore. only good for a quick fuck, and nothing else," he spits.

oikawa and iwaizumi love each other. they really do.

however.

they have this tendency to have hot, degrading sex. 

it contrasts with how they are when they're alone. soft kisses along with back rubs and cuddles. unspoken words of 'i love you's and soft sighs as the sit on the couch, watching some movie in the middle of the night.

it contrasts to their current state. 

iwaizumi has maneuvered them onto the carpet floor of the living room. oikawa's chest is pressed against the rough carpet and iwaizumi has his hips lifted, as he drills into the pale man. oikawa is panting, delirious. the feeling of iwaizumi slamming into his hole, brushing his prostate with every thrust has him trembling. 

iwaizumi is rough. aggressive during sex. always has been. except for the first time that they had sex.

back in second year of high school, when they both confessed and ended up clumsily making out in oikawa's childhood bedroom. the first time the had sex, it reflected in their relationship. soft, gentle. oikawa felt cared for, _loved_. the second time, as iwaizumi was thrusting into his boyfriend, oikawa blurted out, "harder, _please_ "

since then, iwaizumi has been nothing but an animal. he never holds back, and oikawa loves that.

sometimes when they fuck it's more passionate, more deep, but other times, it's almost... it's almost as if iwaizumi fucks him as though-

"god, i fucking hate you."

oikawa's face is still pressed to the carpet, and iwaizumi shifts, changes the angle a bit, so that he thrusts a bit more _down_. down as in, down on his prostate. oikawa screams as his prostate is abused and stimulated mercilessly.

iwaizumi has him where he wants him. 

and, oh my, oikawa thinks.

"fuck, fuck, iwa-chan" his eyes roll back, and he drooling but he doesn't seem to mind all that much. "feels so fucking good," iwaizumi pulls his arms back like he did on the kitchen counter. all that is making contact with the carpet is oikawa's knees, chest, and cheek. 

iwaizumi, oikawa has realized, likes this position. it makes him able to thurst oikwa back onto his cock, _hard_. 

it's too much. the pleasure is too much. as iwaizumi rams into his prostate, oikwa is letting sounds out at every thrust. whimpers and squeaks embarrassingly leave his lips, but iwaizumi drinks it all up. 

"yeah, you like that, you little _whore_ ,"

 _whore_ , iwaizumi loved that name for oikawa. _attention whore, whore for my cock, whore for me. whore._

 _god_ , iwaizumi turns him on.

something tightens in the bottom of oikawa's stomach. he's crying, and iwaizumi's thrusts aren't relenting. they're hard, fast. steady. 

oikawa is crying, "fuck! _yes_ , i love it-"

the filthy sounds of skin slapping echo through the apartment and oikawa's knees are starting to hurt.

he feels the coil in the bottom of his stomach threatening to burst, "fuck, i'm gonna come, iwa-chan. _i'm gonna come, fuck - ah!"_

his orgasm hits him like a wave. his body tenses up and his vision is painted white for a few seconds, but iwaizumi pace doesn't falter. he keeps pounding oikawa as he comes. cock spurting white cum on the carpet, and _fuck_ , they really shouldn't have done it on the carpet.

oikawa's orgasm seems to last hours. his body keeps twitching, and he's crying, and it feels so fucking good. and iwaizumi is still ramming himself into oikawa, hitting his now abused and incredibly sensitive prostate. " _fuck_ , oikawa you're so fucking sexy," 

oikawa doesn't really register the words, his body trembling from overstimulation. iwaizumi's pace starts becoming messy and soon enough he buries himself in his boyfriend, before grunting as he comes. 

the action has oikawa whimpering, and iwaizumi drapes himself over oikawa's arched back on the floor. he reaches around and wraps his fingers around oikawa's throat.

iwaizumi likes to grind himself into oikawa after orgasming, knowing the other is very sensitive. oikawa whines, "iwa-chan! mean!"

 _this is the best part,_ oikawa thinks.

this is the _reassurance_ , the part where they fall back. iwaizumi is shorter than oikawa by a few centimeters, and it had also been an insecurity of oikawa. their dynamic, especially in bed is submissive and dominant. oikawa likes his height, it's perfect for volleyball, but he always felt insecure with iwaizumi. 

iwaizumi has always thought that was idiotic, as he carries oikawa to bed so he can clean him up. iwaizumi's strength, however, overpowers oikawa's in a number of ways. the first time iwaizumi carried oikawa, he squeaked in surprise. iwaizumi likes it in both two ways. bridal or with oikawa's legs wrapped around his hips. 

as oikawa is getting cleaned up by iwaizumi with a wet rag, - iwaizumi trailing kisses over every inch of his body, - a feeling of love and warmth fills oikawa's heart. 

_ah_ , he thinks, _i think i actually prefer piggyback rides._

he says this, and iwaizumi bonks him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> ... well. that sure didn't have ANY reason to exist but okay lmao.  
> also thank you if you reached this far. i really appreciate it.


End file.
